<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gobble me, swallow me by catsoncocaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544844">gobble me, swallow me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsoncocaine/pseuds/catsoncocaine'>catsoncocaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Whorification of Miya Atsumu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Miya Atsumu, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, aka the bokuatsu ass eating fic, and bo volunteered, happy birthday bokuto, miya atsumu you whore, please do not take this seriously i just wanted atsumu to have his ass eaten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsoncocaine/pseuds/catsoncocaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu knows how fucking filthy he looks right now. Indecent, shamelessly begging for pleasure, jolting his hips in hopes to entice Bokuto enough that he would stop teasing him so endlessly like this. Tears are starting to well in his eyes, clumping his eyelashes together from where Bokuto can see it. </p><p>  <i>Good<i>, he thinks. He wants Atsumu to be crying. He wants Atsumu to sob from just having his tongue in him, wants to wreck his pretty face with tears.</i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Whorification of Miya Atsumu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gobble me, swallow me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this happened because i was horny. that's it, no other explanation.</p><p>atsumu fuckers, this is for yall *raises glass in a toast* let's drink for atsumu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is no secret to the team that Atsumu has a nice ass, everyone with an eye can see it, and it’s not like Atsumu ever shuts up about his, apparently, very firm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>plush </span>
  </em>
  <span>rear. He doesn’t usually try to flex that he has a delectable pair of buttocks every day, either. At least, not on purpose. Sometimes his teammates would walk in on him stretching his muscles in one of the yoga poses he learned and they would be greeted with Atsumu’s butt up in their faces. Well, not that they’re complaining, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a fine piece of ass, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto had taken an immediate liking to him, despite their first meeting. He knows soon enough that Atsumu is one of the players who works the hardest to cater themselves to the team, and decides that his jerk persona is just Atsumu trying to act tough. Bokuto also knows that not everyone in the field knows this of Atsumu though, and they think of him to be a terrific setter, albeit a little too intimidating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto can see why people would think that of Tsum-Tsum, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>earnest, </span>
  </em>
  <span>fierce and unrelenting during matches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he, for the first time, witnesses Atsumu’s death-defying limbo set, stretching his quads and working his glutes as he bends down to get the ball up, it lit up a different kind of feeling in Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was certainly not intimidation, Bokuto thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu? Intimidating?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Bokkun, don’t tease…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu can never be intimidating to Bokuto, especially not when he is spread out on his knees like this in front of him, ass plush and up in the air, face pressed into the pillows, surely lined with drool at this point. His knees are trembling, magnificent thighs that Bokuto worships and adores threatening to give out, and Bokuto hadn’t done anything further than have two of his fingers shoved in his hole. Atsumu is already moaning so loudly, as if he doesn’t care that his teammates could hear the sounds he is making right now, confirming their suspicion on why Bokuto and Atsumu were so eager to share a room together for this away game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it’s not like either of them care anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have been constantly around each other the past few weeks, tension between the two of them palpable and obvious to everyone who is unlucky enough to be in the same room as the two of them when they’re busy undressing each other with their eyes. Now that they have gotten the first taste of what they could have off of each other? You couldn’t expect them to care about anything else other than pressing their bodies together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsum-tsum, you’re shaking,” he says gently, his free hand moving up and down the inside of Atsumu’s thigh, feeling the muscles roll under his touch. The searing heat that Bokuto’s hand brought to his skin makes Atsumu whines even louder, pushing his hips up as high as he could to get Bokuto’s attention on it instead. Bokuto, amused with Atsumu’s attempt at appealing to him, leans over to kiss him, pressing his firm chest against Atsumu’s back, and the younger relishes the feeling of having a strong body lining against his, arching his back to meet it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Bokuto still has his pants on, Atsumu can only grind on the clothed bulge, hissing when his skin rubs against the denim of his pants. Bokuto’s laugh is low in his ear, breath teasing Atsumu’s very sensitive skin, before his mouth catches Atsumu’s in a lip lock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto kisses the same way he plays on court. Rough, </span>
  <em>
    <span>inten</span>
  </em>
  <span>se. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu can feel his lips starting to hurt as Bokuto sucks on them, biting them, pressing his own lips against it so roughly so he can sear it into his memory and remember it when Bokuto is gone. Bokuto kisses him like he means it, until Atsumu is melted against him, drunk on his kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulls away, a string of saliva the only thing connecting their lips, he smiles at the dazed look on Atsumu’s face. A rough thumb wipes away the drool from Atsumu’s, and he pushes the other man back into the mattress, pulling his hips up again in one swift motion to meet his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu has a nice ass, and Bokuto is going to show him just how much he loves it, how long he had been waiting for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses the soft globes first, teeth lightly grazing it as he sucks it into his mouth. Red cheek, left cheek. Bokuto stays out of the middle, of the pink flower whorled away by his cheeks, not yet. His attention is solely for the two, soft globes between his hands and his mouth right now, as he takes it in his mouth, kissing it softly, then rougher, with a little drag of teeth, and then licking it before repeating it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gets to the puckering hole, looking so delicate and pink and so very wet from his previous ministrations, he blows on it lightly first, having Atsumu cry with want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bokkun-- Fuck, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s muffled whimpering sends another shiver down Bokuto’s spine, and his pants tighten painfully, that the urge to whip his dick out and fuck Atsumu with it until his skin is red and raw almost overpowered him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Bokuto is a good lover, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>generous </span>
  </em>
  <span>lover, so he wants to give Atsumu the loving he deserves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t give any warning before diving his face into the nook connecting the fleshy globes with the skin right above the hole, sucking what flesh he could into his mouth and letting his teeth drag over it, wetting it with his drool. Atsumu can feel Bokuto’s drool lining down his ass crack and sliding down to his balls. He cries out when Bokuto sucks in, harder this time, releasing the skin from his lips with a loud, wet, pop. The sounds the older man is making is lewd enough to even make Atsumu blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Atsumu starts canting his hips up to press harder against Bokuto’s mouth, back arching deliciously in front of him, Bokuto gets the message and dips between his cheeks, two rough hands spreading him open. Bokuto works earnestly, tongue lapping on the hole first, then blowing on it, to tease. He enjoys the way Atsumu writhes underneath him, the way his hips twitch because of how sensitive he is, because of how much he wants this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger is still pushing his butt backwards to meet Bokuto’s tongue, but between the two, Bo has always been the stronger one, so he pins him down with much ease. Although, there isn’t much resistance from Atsumu anyways given that his knees are basically jelly, threatening to give out under the pleasure of being eaten out by Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licks, tentatively, then hungrily, like a famished man being presented with the fanciest spread one could ever dream of. He can never get enough of Atsumu's ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tongue slowly prodding at the entrance, Bokuto decides to tease Atsumu further, see how long it would take for the man beneath him to crumble fully, to be shameful enough chasing for release he starts rutting against the bedsheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pokes his tongue just an inch past the rim before taking it out again, relishing in the frustrated moans, no, whines, spilling out of Atsumu’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokkun! Shit, Bokkun just, please… Please, give it to me,” Atsumu whimpers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Tsum-Tsum? What do you want from me?” Bokuto’s use of the nickname he hates so much is aggravating, even more so when he keeps denying what Atsumu wants. Bokuto’s rough hands, calloused from hours of spiking drills and weight training, feels so fucking good on his ass, kneading his cheeks in circles like that, but it’s nowhere near enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs his mouth to be where he wants it right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hngg-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bokkun inside me please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Bokuto teases, mouth awfully close to his target and yet still not touching it, blowing hot breath on it. “Fuck! Your tongue! I need your-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>your tongue inside me, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu knows how fucking filthy he looks right now. Indecent, shamelessly begging for pleasure, jolting his hips in hopes to entice Bokuto enough that he would stop teasing him so endlessly like this. Tears are starting to well in his eyes, clumping his eyelashes together from where Bokuto can see it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks. He wants Atsumu to be crying. He wants Atsumu to sob from just having his tongue in him, wants to wreck his pretty face with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drags his tongue along the crack, repeating it a few more times just to relish the taste of Atsumu’s skin. He sucks the skin and flesh just an inch away from the hole, letting it be stuck against his lips, biting it hard enough it almost draws blood. He licks the spot, as if to apologize for roughing it up too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spreading Atsumu’s cheeks open as wide as he could with his hand, he mouths on Atsumu’s pulsing hole. Like before, he traces the rim with the tip of his tongue, drawing out a throaty moan from Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling back his face to observe the work of art presented in front of him, something deep and dark curls around Bokuto’s chest. Satisfaction blooms as he takes in the sight, Atsumu’s puffy entrance all red and ready, twitching and convulsing under his stare, the knowledge that he did this to Atsumu rousing his primal desires from deep inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so fucking hot, Tsum.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Without wasting a beat he dives back into Atsumu’s ass, roughly cupping the firm flesh in both hands. The entrance is still so fucking tight it wouldn’t let Bokuto’s tongue force more than the tip in, so he sucks on it instead, letting his saliva coat his tongue and the hole enough that he could slip his whole tongue inside it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Ahh, Bokkun!” Atsumu cries out in surprise at the sudden breach of his entrance, fingers grappling at whatever he could find. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too much, too much, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his brain says, and not a moment later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too good, too fucking good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There’s no way he would last long like this, Bokuto doesn’t even have to touch his dick, he could just cum from this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-So good… Bokkun… Hahh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a broken whine in response, and Bokuto couldn’t see it but Atsumu’s eyes are rolling so far back into his eyes, plush lips caught in between of his teeth from the pleasure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bokkun is so good with his mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It feels so wet and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>moist </span>
  </em>
  <span>down there Atsumu almost feels dirty, but Bokuto pushes his tongue into his throbbing hole again and it gets him howling out a low, long moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t for the strong arms holding him down to the bed by the hips he would have been riding Bokuto’s face with all that he has right now. But the older man’s grip on him cages him in, not even allowing him to rut his red, leaking erection down on the bed sheets. He is basically trapped, unable to move an inch at all, and Atsumu thinks he’s fucked in the head that he found that to be such a big turn on. He feels like he can even come untouched, just from Bokuto’s tongue and his pure, unadulterated strength he is showcasing to Atsumu right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man starts thrusting his tongue in and out of Atsumu, occasionally lapping at the puffy hole before thrusting it in again. He sucks kisses into the areas around it, even going down as far as Atsumu’s perineum in a long, messy drag of his tongue. Flicking his tongue up and down, he tightens the grip he has on Atsumu’s hips, knowing well enough that Atsumu likes it when it hurt, that it drives him crazy when Bokuto leaves red marks on places only he could see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whines coming out of Atsumu’s mouth start to get higher and higher in pitch, and Bokuto smirks against his cheeks, this time biting a good chunk of flesh, relishing the cry from the man beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nghh… Bokkun… Come, I want to come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low chuckle escaped the older man’s lips, retreating his ministrations now to slow, gentle kisses on each side of his butt cheeks. His hands loosen its grip, smacking it once with a force not meant to hurt, but enough to leave the skin pinker than it was before. Atsumu gasps, pushing his cheeks back to Bokuto’s palm now that he is no longer restrained to the bed, only now realizing how fucking wet the bed sheet beneath him is from his precum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so hot, Tsum. Do you wanna come?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hnng… Yes, please, please, I want to come,” the younger whines, voice sounding absolutely wrecked, far from the intimidating facade he shows as setter, Miya Atsumu, on the court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s hands lightly squeeze his ass before gliding down, slowly, in between his thighs to finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch Atsumu’s dick. The other man gasps at the sudden contact against his really sensitive member, holding back the urge to grind his crotch against Bokuto’s hands, because he is only moments away from bursting and he wants to come with Bokuto’s tongue inside his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto seems to get the message, as his other hand guides Atsumu’s hips towards his face, tongue darting out to meet the skin of his ass crack again. Then the hand moves to touch his own bulge, still clothed, in his boxers, pulling it out so he can relieve himself too. He would really love having Atsumu choke on his dick, or heck, even ruin this very hole with it, but Bokuto doubts that Atsumu could last another second like this, much less the whole prepping before he could even penetrate him. He doesn’t even remember to bring condoms to this trip, never expecting this is where he could finally touch Atsumu after months of want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penetration is off the tables, obviously, but it doesn’t mean that the fun would stop there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Tsum. You know what to do,” he drawls, breath hot against Atsumu’s skin. Suddenly Atsumu’s ears flush red, the blush spreading to his back, at the connotation of Bokuto’s words. Bokuto is telling him to fuck himself on his tongue, to ride his face the way he wants it, and although he is a little embarrassed of this position, Atsumu didn’t need to be told twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts to grind his ass back to meet Bokuto’s lapping tongue, chasing after the wet, soft velvety feel of Bokuto’s lips. Moving it up and down Bokuto’s face, Atsumu </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels dirty but he can’t bring himself to care now. Not with one of Bokuto’s hands on his dick and his tongue pressed against his hole like this, his drool sliding down to his perineum and down to Atsumu’s cum coated balls, all he can think about now is how good it feels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How fucking good Bokuto makes him feel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>At one point Bokuto’s tongue presses flat against the skin of his ass and Atsumu rubs into it hard and fast, and he’s close, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> his close, the friction of Bokuto’s tongue against the sensitive skin almost sending him to the afterlife with how good it feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokkun, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hngg-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wanna come… Pl-- Ah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand that was just languidly stroking his length up and down just now starts to move faster, circling the head of the dick with his whole palm. Atsumu’s hips stutter, grinding against Bokuto’s face more erratically now as the older man flicks his thumb over the head, squeezing a little at the tip that it’s painful, sending Atsumu over to the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahh-- Bokkun! Ah, ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu comes all over the sheets with a cry, and Bokuto, who was staving off his own release, starts stroking harder at the sight of Atsumu’s twitching body, slick with spit and cum, falling limp in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Tsum, fuck, hahh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only takes a few long, hard strokes before Bokuto comes with a groan, painting Atsumu’s back in strings of white, adding the final touch to the masterpiece. Now Atsumu completely looks like he belongs to Bokuto, marks littering his ass and thighs, palm-shaped redness on his ass and Bokuto’s cum sliding down Atsumu's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps away from the bed, eyes glancing at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand, before focusing back on Atsumu’s body, lying limp on the bed. Well, he’s going to give Atsumu a few minutes to catch his breath first, but all Bokuto can say is that this night is far from over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, happy birthday to me, I guess.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this without knowing that bokuto's birthday was near, so you could probably notice me trying to pass this off as a birthday gift for bokuto instead of me just wanting to see atsumu's ass being eaten.... ahaha...</p><p>also, this fic was super close to being titled something rly mushy but i feel like i want to start an atsumu x wap lyrics series now.... to spearhead the miya atsumu is a slut movement.... hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>